hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Vandals
The Vandals are a race of mutant, anthropomorphic, tribal animals from the planet Vandal, who also occupy the Blue Sentient Planet. Unlike the Sark, the Vandals are driven by aggression and value strength gained through combat above all else. It is also suggested that while the Sark conquer worlds, the Vandals loot and vandalize them, much like the ancient Barbarian peoples that ravaged Europe and Asia. As far as culture, not much is known besides their somewhat tribal nature, and their custom of choosing a leader by way of mortal combat. Even in everyday life the slightest insult is settled through fighting. It is also learned in one episode that each Vandal belongs to a clan. But for what make them mutants is currently unknown. They are carnivorous. Known Vandals *'Captain Kalus' (voiced by Colin Murdock) - A lion-like Vandal and Vandal Warlord. He uses a crossbow mounted on his right arm. He also has a wide assortment of spears, axes, and throwing projectiles. Kalus rules over the Vandals through intimidation and brute force, and considers humans and other races inferior. He is also shown to have aquaphobia and gets seasick easily. *'Krocomodo' (voiced by Brian Drummond) - A crocodile-like Vandal. He planned to overthrow Kalus and take control of the Vandals as leader, but gives up when Kalus discovered his intentions. It was later revealed that his ancestors and Stanford's started the war between the Vandals and Sentients. He is also adaptable to water environments, though not as much as Sever. He is Kalus' second-in-command, but was third from Uprising to Grimian's Secret, *'Sever' (voiced by Colin Murdock) - A shark-like Vandal. Sever has a keen sense of smell which allows him to detect life forms from a mile away, similar to Krocomodo's. However, he isn't very bright, especially since he often thinks about food. So far, he is the only Vandal on the team who has not tried to overthrow Kalus. In the Vandal Ocean, he leads a team of shark-beings like himself called the Aqua-Jaws, and can communicate with them using high-pitched screeches similar to a whale or dolphin. *'Hatch' (voiced by Kathleen Barr) - A roach-like Vandal. It is shown that he is an expert in making crude electronics as well as poisons and chemicals, and is able to perform "black magic". Hatch is capable of creating a magical aura with his antennas that makes him (and others) as he pleases invisible to insects. He is cowardly and sycophantic, and will not hesitate to grovel in the event of a new leader. *'Grimian' (voiced by Scott McNeil) - A gorilla-like Vandal who joins in Uprising. A brutal Vandal, he also wants to take over as Vandal Warlord. Unlike Hatch and Krocomodo, he will try to do so at any cost. After Kalus defeated him, he appointed Grimian to second-in-command. However, it turns out that Grimian is secretly working for Krytus. *'Vandal Warriors' - Kalus's soldiers (Seen so far: felines, crocodiles, sharks, and insects). *[[Iguanarox |'Iguanarox' ]]- Previous Vandal warlord, only mentioned in Behind Enemy Lines. Race of Vandals *'Feline-like Vandal': The race of Vandals that are lions, panthers and ligers like Captain Kalus. *'Crocodile-like Vandal': The race of Vandals that are crocodile and gators like Krocomodo. *'Cockroach-like Vandal': The race of Vandals that are cockroaches like Hatch. *'Shark-like Vandal': The race of Vandals that are sharks like Sever. *'Ape-like Vandal': The race of Vandals that are apes like Grimian. Trivia * Despite Grimian being the only gorilla Vandal in the show, none of his species appeared. Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Vandals Category:Characters Category:Aliens